Thank You
by Kazue Tsubasa
Summary: There is no need of two mists, is there? Warning: Character death. [One-shot] [Complete]


**Title : Thank you**

**Summary : There is no need of two mists, is there? Warning: Character death. [One-shot] [Complete]  
**

**Warning : Character death.  
**

**Rating : T.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and never will.  
**

**A/N : Another one shot! This is also one of the fics that involves death of the Vongola Tenth Generation. I have other two posted already XD Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Chrome." A deep voice resonated throughout the room clearly.

But there was only silence that responded to the owner of the voice.

"Chrome." The voice rang again, trying once more.

"Mmn..." A girl with violet hair shifted her position on the couch, slowly regaining her consciousness.

_Am I hearing things? Or is this a dream? That was without a doubt Mukuro-sama's voice. But he's in the Vendicare Water Prison now...So there's no way it's him... But I really miss Mukuro-sama, it's been ages since he last came and visit us. If it really is Mukuro-sama, I hope this dream can be longer..._

"Nagi."

The said girl snapped open her eyes, revealing round and shocked violet eyes.

_Nagi._

That's her real name. There was only one person who knows her real name. And he will only call her Nagi when he's in a serious mood. She sat up of the couch and looked around frantically.

The girl was disappointed when she saw nothing. Her surroundings were all the same, and without the one person she wanted to see most. Her expression slackens and her shoulders dropped.

_Mukuro-sama wouldn't here..._

"Kufufufu, my cute Chrome, did you sleep well?" The voice ringed in her mind.

"E-eh? M-Mukuro-sama? A-Ah, h-hai!" Chrome answered with a flustered face. She wasn't expecting his voice when she didn't see him around. She was kind of shocked but was of course happy deep within.

"Kufufu, no need to be so surprised, Chrome."

"Y-yes..." Chrome blushed slightly, embarrassed.

And then, there was another silence. Chrome was afraid it was all her imagination, so she opened her mouth and shyly said, "M-Mukuro-sama...?"

"Yes? What is it?" The reply was instant.

Chrome couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh. "I-It's nothing."

"Kufufu, now, my dear Chrome, I now have both a good news and a bad news for you. Which would you like to listen to first?" Mukuro asked, with his usual playful tone.

"A-Ano...The good one first I guess..." Nothing too bad will happen to Mukuro-sama after all. The girl had confidence in the man. Nothing troubles him, so she wasn't afraid of what will come from the bad news. Therefore, Chrome decided to hear the good news first.

"Kufufufu, the good news is that, I, have escaped the Vendicare Water Prison." Mukuro said calmly.

Chrome's eyes widened when she heard what Mukuro said. She then shot up from her seat and ran out of the Kokuyou Land in hope to see her beloved Mukuro-sama.

Panting as it wasn't a short distance, she sped up even more, unable to suppress the emotions within her. She could see him? Face to face? Not in her mind? She smiled wholeheartedly and ran and ran.

But to her surprise, there were no sight of Mukuro. She tried looking everywhere but no sign of him.

Disappointment washes over her face once again.

"Now, now, Chrome, it's not that fast. You will see me soon, don't worry." The man chuckled lightly.

"H-Hai." Chrome blushed. "Ah...Then...What is the bad news, Mukuro-sama?" The girl asked expectantly, shoving all her disappointment away.

"Kufufufu~ if you are interested to know, I'll tell you." Mukuro said. "Well, the bad news is..." His voice grew smaller and the tone changed.

Chrome was about to say something but was cut off when she felt piercing pain in her stomach.

"That I have no use of you anymore." Mukuro's voice grew icyly cold, and Chrome was frostbitten by it.

She shivered and fear wrapped itself around her just like a serpent.

Chrome's illusionary organs vanished as soon as Mukuro finishes his sentence. Her face paled.

The poor girl was struck with shock. Tears formed around her eyes and cascaded right after.

"Mu...ku...ro...sama.." Was all the girl could say before blood started coming out of her mouth. It burst out of her mouth and slid down her chin, dyeing her cloth and the ground crimson red. She held her trident tightly, using it for support. She winced and whimpered at the pain. Having no organ is a torturous thing. She started panting as her chest heaved. And soon after, the girl stumbled down to the ground in agony.

Mukuro appeared in front of the girl. He thought and expected that he would see the sadness and fury seeping out of her. But how wrong he was.

The girl was smiling with her eyes looking straight at his. Even though she was in so much pain. She was smiling. Even though she's going to die soon. She was smiling. Mukuro frowned slightly. For the first time, he failed to understand her.

What is wrong with this girl?

He stood there and observed her a little longer. He had always thought he knew her so well. But what is this?

The girl realized the man in front of her and tried to stand up. She struggled and stood up with trembling legs only to be welcomed back to the ground once again. Waves of pain crashes into her as she let out some groans.

The man came closer and knelt down, looking at the girl. Heterochromatic eyes met with violet ones. "Muk...uro...sama...?"

The man took away the trident in the girl's hand. "W-W...a..it!" The girl tried to resist but for a weak and injured state she's in now, she can't win against the man. She coughed vigorously due to the rough movements.

"This will be of use to me in the future, kufufufu~" The trident disappeared when the man finishes his sentence. The girl could only stare at the man with eyes that's slightly pained.

The girl whispered something in a meek voice that normal people couldn't hear it. But the man could hear it. He frowned at her.

The girl slowly closed her eyes and her breath hitched. The man stood up and looked down at the girl again. He stayed that way for another while before tearing his gaze off her. His frown deepen as he disappeared into the mist.

_Thank you._

That was what the girl whispered to the man before death took her away. What did she mean? Mukuro will never know nor will he ever understand.

What does thank you mean?

Thank you is one of those wonderful phrases people use to express their gratitude. But there's often a lot more to it than those two words can say. Thank you means that one had done something special that the other one never forget.

The girl, Chrome was grateful. She was grateful that Mukuro had saved her when her parents abandoned her, saving her from the cold, lonely abyss where no one's there. He gave her a reason to live, and kept her company, even if it was all only for his sake.

She knew that this day would come; she knew Mukuro will dispose her when she is no longer useful to him; she knew he will abandon her.

She knew, yet she never regretted it. Not for a moment did she regretted being able to serve Mukuro. She was thankful, glad and happy she was able to stay by the man's side, helping him in any way possible, even the slightest thing, she was thankful.

_Thank you, Mukuro-sama._

_Thank you for saving me._

_Thank you for letting me live longer._

_Thank you for ending my life._

_Thank you._

A smile was still on the girl's face, even though she's no longer breathing and the body is losing the heat it originally had, slowly turning lukewarm and to temperature-less...

* * *

****Edited on 7/27/2015. Improvised to make it better. I guess it did seem better.****

**Feel free to leave a review! I could really love to hear your thoughts!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


End file.
